


Quit Playing With My Heart

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Community: comment_fic, Last Day On Earth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any, down to earth
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 47
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2018





	Quit Playing With My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanillafluffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/gifts).



Weapons ready, Sam and Dean fought, courageous in the face of evil.

These boys are not myth, but legend; those famous Winchester Brothers who stood brave in the face of Armageddon. They have seen pure evil. They sold their souls for one another—for love and family.

Now at the end of all things they stand together, with hearts intertwined and hands clasped, ready to look the devil in the eyes and smile. The sky rains blood and the horsemen roam the burnt grounds, looking for souls to drag back to Hell. Sam and Dean stood pure against the wicked evil, yet sadly, even though they fought the good fight, they lost the battle. Lucifer unleashed Hell on earth and the Winchesters could not stop it.

On that sad day Sam and Dean Winchester died together. They had fought with pure hearts for as long as they could and saved as many people as they could, but it was a lost cause in the end.

The Devil won the war.

No one really knows what truly happened to the Winchester boys on the night before the world ended. There are many stories and a lot of whispering rumors, but not one single soul really knows the truth about the Winchester’s last moments together. The car still sits outside the War zone, rusted and covered in dirt, and two skeletons lay in the back seat huddled together.

No one will say it out loud for fear of disrespect and dishonoring their memory, but those skeletons are Sam and Dean Winchester, the greatest hunters who ever lived. Some people say the boys fought to stop Armageddon from happening while a few other people, non-believers of the Winchester legacy, say the boys let the world burn—as if they had finally given up fighting the good fight.

The truth is they each swallowed down the poison, dying together as the venom burned through their bodies. Their love is everlasting; Soul mates never die. Their love lasts long past the war and linger for all eternity.

People can speculate as to what happened all they want but no one will ever know the truth. To this day, years after the world was consumed by evil, the car still sits there, ash and dust clinging to her hood. In the back seat, arms wrapped around each other, rests two souls still bound by love and family for all eternity.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/952445.html?thread=109491069#t109491069)


End file.
